What it really feels like
by BloodhairXPinklocks
Summary: Plot: (AU)Writing smut stories was Sakura's passion and way of living, she was able to reach the top 5 most viewed writers in Green Mind Pages. A sudden twist in her life when ScorpionRings, her desired writer to vanquished in the near future. Criticized her work for being unrealistic and boring.
1. 1-2

**WARNING** : This story contains sexual assaults, foul words and unpleasant scenarios. If you don't want to rip you innocence off, it's better for you to leave this story. But if you want to continue then read at your own risk. You've been warned. (OCC)

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the plot, characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

I was rooting for a series, but it came as two shots.

 **Plot** : ( _AU_ ) _Writing smut stories was Sakura's passion and way of living, she was able to reach the top 5 most viewed writers in Green Mind Pages. A sudden twist in her life when ScorpionRings, her desired writer to_ _vanquished in the near future. Criticized her work for being unrealistic and boring._

* * *

 **What it really feels like...**

 **Written by: BloodhairXPinklocks**

 **Pairing: SasoXSaku**

* * *

 **Chapter 1/2**

It was a good day and a perfect night to write. Sakura stretched her muscles as she opens her computer after a long day of reading hentai mangas and watching porn. She's now ready to place her special card for the next chapter of her smut story.

Sakura Haruno loves to write smut stories, it was her passion and definition of art. Ino, her friend was the one who discovered her hidden talent and potential. At first she doubts in engaging herself in writing industry, but at the very end, she regrets nothing.

Sakura logged in to her account and replied to her reader's feedback about the last chapter she've published. She smiled, most of the feedbacks she received makes her heart flutter. It really feels good when someone encourages your talent.

When she exited the reviews section, her phone rings.

 _Calling.. Pig..._

When she saw the contact name, she answered it immediately.

" _Hey forehead!_ "

" _What now pig?_ "

" _I just finished my shift in the flower shop, I'm on my way to home._ "

" _Yeah, be careful_."

" _Thanks, by the way have you written the next chapter?_ " Sakura clicked the 'New chapter' button and typed the chapter's title.

" _I'm working on it,_ " Sakura answered.

" _That's good, don't publish it until I got home. That's an order from the one who discovered your hidden talent,_ " Ino stated in an arrogant way.

Sakura snorted " _Sure you did, but don't expect a 'thank you' from me._ "

" _That was a very brutal of you, Forehead._ " Ino alleged dramatically.

" _I AM brutal,_ " Sakura confirmed.

" _Yeah right, whatever you say. I'm going to hang up now, sorry for bothering you,_ " Ino said.

" _It's alright, I'm going to message you before I publish it,_ " Sakura said before Ino hangs up.

She started to write with confidence.

' _It will be a big blast for sure,_ ' Sakura thought in excitement.

It is the chapter she and her readers were rooting for, the sex scene between her two characters. Sakura is a type of writer who writes smut stories with no romance in it. She likes force sex and Sadomasochism type of stories.

It's been 5 years since she started, she remembers about how Ino pursue her writing skills. Her confidence that time was low that's why she doubted if her knowledge is enough to unravel in public. But now that she had reached the top 5 most viewed writers in Green Mind Pages, her confidence boosted.

She believes that gender matters when it comes to writing smut stories. Instead of saying that she's a woman, she pretended as a man. Her username was named 'Himitsu', a Japanese word that means 'secret'. The only person who knows about her works was Ino since she wanted to be more private about her personal life and identity.

Her works brought her to the Top 5 most viewed writers in Green Mind Pages. She currently leveled as the 4th. ScorpionRings was the number one and obviously the most deviant of all. PervySage was the second, Cursing Gray the 3rd, Himitsu the 4th and TENJI the 5th. It's also a belief that the top 5 in the list are all men. But the funny fact is Himitsu, the 4th was actually a pink haired girl with a 'little' pervert mind.

Sakura was a little bit competitive. She swore to herself that someday, she will reach the number 1 spot and in order to do that, she trespassed the enemy's base. Meaning, she read their works too. Listing all their strength and weaknesses in writing. PervySage was good in writing intimate scenes, it was very descriptive and hot. CursingGray however, has a unique style in writing smut. Every word has a curse on it, but it suits the character's personality well. PervySage and Cursing Gray's weakness is to write a story through third person's point of view. She also noticed that CursingGray is a little bit mean when he receives rants about him. On the other hand TENJI is a type of writer who loves to write romantic sex scenes, intimacy with love. It was her weakness.

She admits that it was difficult for her to see her co-writer's weaknesses. It's stressing her out . But the only person whom she considered as 'pain in the ass' was none other than ScorpionRings, the one that she wants to beat. He pissed her off not because he did something wrong that displeased her, but because he shows no weakness from his works. It was neat and well polished, the sex scenes are realistic and can make you masturbate several times until your body erects all the proteins you have. Something Sakura lacks off.

Once Sakura typed the final word, she rechecked it and changed the errors. She polished the whole chapter for 1 and half hour.

When she felt the satisfaction at her work, she smirked and messaged Ino for the go signal.

" _Get ready, Pig._ "

After a few minutes, she received a reply.

" _My body is ready!_ " Ino replied, then Sakura clicked the 'publish' button.

* * *

Sakura's eyes twitched when she heard her phone rings. She opened her left eye while the other one is still begging for a rest.

She fumbled for her phone under the pillow where her head is resting. When she finally reached her phone, she slips it out of her pillow and open it.

 _Pig calling..._

She looked at the time, It was 3:00 am. Why would Ino call her this early?

Her growing curiosity made her clicked the answer button.

" _Forehead! Open your computer and see the reviews of your latest chapter, NOW!_ " Ino demanded.

Sakura hissed " _Ugh Pig! You disturbed my dream just to make me look at my reader's reviews?!_ "

" _Go ahead and check it for yourself. God, I think you'll be able to beat ScorpionRings in no time!_ " Ino said in disbelief.

Sakura's eyes snapped open when she heard the keyword from her friend. She eagerly leaves her bed behind and open her computer.

She logged in to her account and saw her story's chapter 17 reached the 1st place in most trending chapter for 4 hours straight.

She smirked. It's working! She clicked to view the comments, almost 2k reviews and still counting!

The surprising part in that is, most of the popular individuals in the top 5 list have reviewed about their thoughts.

" _I can sense a small amount of my writing in this chapter, very well done Himitsu-San,_ " - **TENJI 09/14/09 (2:57 am)**

" _I guess that Himitsu-San will able to take over my rank tomorrow or even Scorpion's rank! No words can describe this masterpiece,_ " **PervySage 09/13/09 (11:10 pm)**

" _This chapter is fucking incredible, you win you gay shit,_ " **CursingGray 09/13/09 (11:02 pm)**

She ignored most of the review because it states similar feedbacks. What she's looking for is something that will declare her victory. But then she failed to find it.

She was about to shut it down and sleep again until one notification appeared. She gulps when she saw the notification she's been looking for.

 _ **ScorpionRings** commented on _**Threads of Semen (Chapter 17)**

She gulped before viewing his review.

Coldness wrapped her whole system upon reading his review. It was extremely offensive.

" _The sudden change of mood is not quite impressive. Your story was all about force sex, and it's supposed to be force only. But why did you put something romantic? The cursing part was distasteful, it's not even your style. You should have stuck your story in your own style, Himitsu-San._ " **ScorpionRings 09/14/09 (3:06 am)**

Sakura came back to her senses when she heard her phone ring once again, she answered it.

" _Hey forehead. It looks like the Scorpion doesn't want to hand over your victory. He planted a poison on your review section instead,_ " Ino said with a teasing tone.

" _Shut up pig._ " Sakura hissed with an annoyed tone.

After Scorpion's review, reviews with similar rant flooded her reviews section. Sakura cursed.

Ino chuckled " _My my forehead, it's his opinion. You need to accept that you can't please everyone._ "

Sakura hangs up and shutted her phone down. Her temper is reaching her boiling point, why does he need to say that in public? He could just PM her and give her proper advice, but to dishonor her writing style in the review section?

Sakura chose to send a personal message for the Scorpion writer.

" _Good day Scorpion-San, I just wanted to say that your review is quite offensive at my side. It was a literal force sex and I putted a little bit romance for the future chapters. Your review shows that you are accusing me for copying other's style, for your information, I'm not copying anyone. Coincidence can be friendly sometimes._ "

She sends her message, almost destroying the enter button.

A few minutes later, he replied.

" _I didn't accuse you for anything. I believe that I pointed out that you should've stick at your own writing style. Cursing was not your style, descriptive writing was also not your style. We are labeled as outstanding writers because of our 'unique' styles. Review section was made for readers and writers like us doesn't have a right to complain just because We didn't like the review."_

She suddenly realize what she have done. She felt guilty that made her dumbfounded.

Sakura came back to reality when she received an another reply from the Scorpion writer.

" _Oh, yeah, one more thing. It's kinda odd for a man to rant like that in private message. Why didn't you reply to my review instead? That gave me a hint, Hi-mit-su-chan?_ "

She froze. Her whole system malfunctioned and hands began to tremble.

Sakura closed her laptop while catching her breath.

 _No.. He can't determine her gender just like that._

* * *

 ** _After 3 days_**

"Sucks to be you, Forehead." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose then rubs it.

"You are not helping." Sakura said while searching for a beta.

Ino lays herself on Sakura's bed "That Scorpion guy surely has a tough nose."

"And I wish that I could break it like a pulp." Ino chuckled at her friend's answer while pulling herself up again. She faced her pink haired friend and raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked while taking a peek on Sakura's laptop.

"Looking for a beta." Sakura answered thriftily.

"Since when did you need a beta?" the blonde woman asked.

"Now, obviously."

"Your plots are perfectly fine, you have no problems in your grammar either. So why would you-" a realization hits the Yamanaka girl.

"Is this..."

"Don't you da-"

"have something to do with that Scorpion guy?" Ino stated while smirking at her friend.

Sakura didn't answer.

Ino laughed that made her friend growls "Oh my, The famous narcissist pink haired girl had her pride swollen!"

Sakura gave her blonde friend a deadly glare "Pig."

Ino throw her hands up in defeat "Alright alright, you are so hot headed."

Sakura proceeded to her unfinished business. Hiring a beta was never in her plan, even in her fresh writing years. Well, maybe because she didn't want anyone to know about her kinkiness? Or she doesn't want to accept someone else opinion? Maybe both.

She began to make a dummy account. Of course she can't use her real account in finding beta, Himitsu's account was too famous. She will never let her guard down AGAIN.

After making a dummy account, she began to search the best of best beta readers on the site, but none of them are interested to work with her since she's a newbie. _Lazy self centered assholes._

' _ **You ARE self centered**_ '

' _Shut up, Inner._ '

Instead of pushing herself to find a beta (almost begging the beta to help her), she proceeded to her plan B. She made a one shot smut story and published it immediately. Of course, she didn't use her professional writing style, she chose to be like a newbie again. She made her story a predictable shot.

It took 2 hours to a review to show unlike in Himitsu's account. She read the first review.

" _Nice."_ **OldPup19985**

 _What a nice review._

Sakura sighed and turned her head to face Ino whose busy texting.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Texting?" Ino answered. Great.

"I mean, who is it?"

"Deidara is asking me out." Ino stated.

"That would be incest." Ino stopped from tapping her phone and gave Sakura a deadly glare.

Sakura chuckled "I'm kidding, Pig."

"Hey Sakura, instead of heating your chair. Why don't you come with us so the sunlight can hit you once?" Ino suggested while pulling herself up from Sakura's bed.

"Not until I find a beta. Besides, a date should compose 2 people only. I don't want to be a nuisance." Sakura stated while typing.

"That's the problem." Ino said. Sakura stopped from typing and turn her swivel chair around to face her blonde friend once again.

"Why?"

"I want you to come because.." Ino cut her own words off. Sakura watched her friend's expression and she can easily predict that she's hesitating to tell her something.

She saw Ino blushed, it must be something embarrassing.

"I want to settle down with Deidara..."

"And s-"

"On bed."

Sakura blinked "Wait what?"

"You heard me forehead, don't play du-"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sakura utter that made Ino growls.

"I LOVE him! Okay?!" Ino stated.

Sakura didn't respond. She knows Ino too well and she also knows that Ino will never made a decision that she'll later regret. Ino was been her best friend for 15 years straight that's why it's different for Sakura lend Ino to Deidara this early.

She gulps, what should she do? If she forbids Ino and goes on her way, it will obviously result in a fight. It can cause a crack to their friendship. However, if she supports her decision. It can be either Ino's happily ever after, or she'll be a damsel in distress whenever Deidara leaves her and of course, instead of a prince, she will be a replacement.

Sakura sighed in defeat, Ino is just staring at her. Waiting for her answer.

"Alright Pig, I will do this for you," Sakura smiled.

Ino's face lightens up, "Really?!"

"But in one condition." Sakura paused.

"Anything forehead." Ino stated while listening to the pink haired writer.

"You need to tell me the full details when you have sex with Deidara. Every sweat, every thrust and tell me what it if feels like to reach your first orgasm,"

"That's too much," Ino said with a pout.

"My permission upon handing you over to a man's hand is pretty expensive. It's even," Sakura said with authority.

"What a psycho, you sure will do anything in writing smut," Ino stated while combing her hair with her hand.

"What will I do by the way? Record your first intimate experience for you to post it on your blog?" Sakura joked.

"Not exactly," Ino said sarcastically and raises her two fingers.

"You will play 2 roles."

"That's not good."

"I'll pay you."

"Count my tuition fee for the next school year."

"FOREHEAD!"

"Learn how to take a joke!" Sakura said with a teasing tone.

"Your first ro-" Sakura cut Ino's words off.

"Let me guess, You want me to teach you a few sex positions," Sakura said while crossing her arm.

"Teach me how to satisfy a man more precisely," Ino stated seriously.

"Alright, alright," Sakura said while smiling deviously.

"Your role number 2, the most important role that you must do," Ino proceeded.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Distract Deidara's cousin, Sasori Akasuna."

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_


	2. 2-2

**What it really feels like...**

 **Written by: BloodhairXPinklocks**

 **Pairing: SasoXSaku**

* * *

 **Chapter 2/2**

"And why would I do that?" Sakura asked with a confused look.

"Well," Ino sighed and crossed her arms "Sasori and you are so much alike."

Sakura's eyes twitched "What do you mean?"

"Deidara was moved with Sasori because he didn't want to follow her parent's demand for taking law. You know that he has a deep obsession with art," Ino explained.

"Then?" Sakura demanded further more explanation.

"Even if he managed to escape from his parent's cell. Deidara is still their responsibility, they are rooting every single information through Sasori," Ino added.

"Sucks to be him," Sakura chuckled.

Ino frowned "That's why I need your help, you can distract him since you were both writers."

The moment Sakura heard the keyword, her ears became more cooperative "You mean, you want me to distract him through conversational interest?"

"Bingo!" Ino said with a flick.

"Also, It will be a great help for you to have a conversation with another writer, right? As far as I remember, Deidara mentioned that Sasori is a magnificent writer," Ino said while seducing Sakura using her pointed finger.

Sakura gulped.

"You need a beta right?" Ino added.

"The problem is, How can I build a conversation with him? Talk about how good I am in writing smutty stories?" Sakura asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I thought that your brain was bigger than your forehead," Ino stated annoyingly.

"I'll tell a lie? So how will I get any suggestion from him on improving my style if I'll give him a false category?" Sakura said with a frown.

"Then do it smoothly, or maybe you can open up with him. Sasori is an introvert person, whatever he thinks about you will remain in his embodied spirit only," Ino philosophized.

"NO," Sakura declined.

"Oh come on!"

"You know that my identity matters right? Even if he judges me from the inside, I'll feel the same embarrassment when my readers discover about my gender. So I think that you need to find someone else who will fit the role," Sakura said and jumped off of her bed.

Ino sighed "Then I'll not provide you any information about my first sex."

Sakura looked back at her blonde friend "And why is tha-"

"I'm being fair, Forehead," Ino stated while pulling herself up from Sakura's bed.

Sakura felt her friend's disappointment "Oi, You are asking for too mu-"

"Isn't asking for every detail of my first lovemaking with Deidara are the one that's too much?" Ino exclaimed while looking at Sakura's bedroom floor.

Sakura didn't utter any reply.

"With Sasori around, I can't DO it with Deidara," Ino cleared.

Sakura thinks, what will she do? Agree to Ino's request? But what about her identity? Is she willing talk about her sick mind to a stranger?

The platinum-haired woman pulls the strap of her mini bag and hangs it on her right shoulder, "I gotta go, My shift in the flower shop will start at 5 pm."

Sakura watched her friend walk at the door. Sakura sighed again.

Before Ino could close the door, Sakura declared her final decision "Alright pig, I'm in."

"Knock," Ino mandated.

Sakura looks at her friend in disbelief "Why me?"

"I.. I don't know, just do me a favor and knock," Ino demanded and hide at Sakura's back.

"Geez," Sakura stated and knocked.

Footsteps have been heard from the other side "Who's there?"

It's obvious that it isn't Deidara, Deidara has a sexy and manly voice. But you can see a hint of 'immaturity' especially when he talks about his art. This one, however, is a different story, deep and masculine and a stain of sexiness, This must be Sasori.

Sakura looked back at Ino, telling her that it's her turn to do the task.

"I..it's Ino," Ino mumbled, unable to hold the skittish tone in her voice.

The man from the other side of the door didn't reply.

"It's Ino, Deidara's girlfriend," Sakura added.

After a second, they finally heard a click from the doorknob. It moves backwardly and exposes a manly figure with a red-haired and hazel eyes.

"Deidara has 2 girlfriends?" The redhead asked in a very boring way.

Sakura fought his gaze while pulling Ino out of her back "Nah, I'm just a third wheel."

Sasori rose an eyebrow while turning his gaze at Ino "I thought that you are his illegitimate sister."

Sakura can't help to snort.

"Damn it, Danna! Don't scare my girl like that hn!" Deidara suddenly appeared and pulls Ino for a hug.

Sakura starts to get serious again when she felt the hazel eyes are back on her.

"Oh Sakura, what a big surprise. Have you finished your sm-"

"Let's continue the conversation inside," Ino stated while covering her lover's mouth.

Sakura gave her friend a deadly glare, DEIDARA KNEW!

She uncomfortably removed her shoes while a pair of hazel gazes is still watching her. She ignored it and made her way inside the unit.

The pink haired girl scanned the whole living area, it was so neat that nearly shines. Every piece of furniture is in the right place and it suits the color of the floor, there was a huge ceiling fan in the center of the living room that gave an average breeze of air inside it.

Surrounded by three couches was a small table with a red laptop on it. She was about to peek at the screen when a crimson-haired man closed it.

So it was his property.

She shrugged secretly and rested herself on the couch. This will be a little boring.

Luckily, she brought her netbook with her. Survival.

Sakura opened her bag and pulls out her green netbook, she opened it and typed her password.

 _'IWillBeatScorpionStrings'_

ENTER.

She smiled at her stupidity.

She noticed Deidara on her side, playing with his brand new white clays again.

"What kind of shit will you make this time?" Sakura joked.

"It's called an art! Hn!" Deidara exclaimed while giving her a dagger of deadly glare.

"I'm just kidding, just answer my question," Sakura said while shaking her head.

"I'm going to build Ino's replica for my next exhibit, hm yeah," Deidara stated while pinching his clays.

"That's nice, but I suggest that you need more supplies of clay for the fats," Sakura said with a smirk, she intended to increase the volume of her voice for Ino to hear.

"Heard you were talking shit about me, Forehead!" Ino screamed from the kitchen.

"I'm just BEING fair," Sakura stated in a sarcastic tone.

Sakura proceeded with her unfinished business, she searched for hundreds of advice on making better plot but none of it satisfies her. She'll type and then she'll delete it immediately.

She sighed deeply, no good. She definitely needs an advice from a professional writer.

Speaking of professional, Sakura slowly rolls her eyes towards Sasori. He is typing nonstops as if he never runs out of ideas, she presumed that he is writing online too. The most impressive part is, she barely saw him stop to think.

 _What a skillful one._

He is... _Perfect._

"Forehead! Can you give me a hand?"Sakura snapped when Ino called her.

"Why not Deida-"

"You will give me a hand, RIGHT?" Ino said in a warning tone.

Sakura groans and dropped her netbook at the center table. She pulls herself up and made her way to the kitchen.

Ino pulls her to forbid Sasori to see them.

"What?" Sakura whispered.

Ino didn't answer her. Instead, she handed Sakura a two glass of juice "The green one has chloroform, so drink the red one."

Sakura looked at the green glass of juice and gave her friend a confused look "How desperate."

"I am, now serve that drink and knock him out!" Ino demanded while pushing her lightly.

Sakura sighed deeply and made her way back to the living room. She placed the green glass juice beside Sasori's laptop. The crimson-haired man looked up at her.

Green orbs meet the hazelnut one, they stared at each other until Sakura decided to go back to her laptop with her orange juice.

Sakura took a sip of her orange juice and put it on the table. She crossed her legs to make a comfortable position. Her eyes rolled when she noticed that Sasori took his glass of juice and drink it.

What a pity...

In a few seconds, the effect of the chloroform started to hit him. Sakura also noticed that he blinks in an unusual way as if he is dizzy.

At that moment, he collapsed.

Sakura saw her blonde friend came out of the kitchen.

"Finally," Ino stated.

"You su-" Sakura was about to acknowledge her friend when something snapped. Her vision begins to blur and her environment started to swirl as if someone is slurping it.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," the last words she'd heard before she passed out.

* * *

" _I can't take it anymore, it was too painful yet so sweet."_

Sakura slowly opens her eyes, only to meet darkness. Her eyes are covered by a handkerchief.

" _His touch, I want them so bad. His rough and gentle ones are my drugs. I want his hand to choke me while his fingers are traveling my thighs."_

Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar story, IT WAS THE CHAPTER 17 OF HER WORK!

" _I moaned and it entertains him."_

The pink haired woman tried to move, but she can't. She's completely bounded.

"What," Sakura whispered when she discovered her current situation.

The culprit noticed that her consciousness has been regained"You are finally awake, Sakura-chan."

"Who are you? Where's Ino and Deidara? and Sasori?" Sakura asked while struggling.

"Probably in the motel,"

"You didn't answer my first question," Sakura replied.

The culprit didn't utter any replies. She kept on struggling to get free but as she tries, her energy drains.

"It's useless, I bounded you perfectly," the culprit stated.

"Are you a kidnapper?" Sakura asked.

She heard a sly chuckle, it was devious and merciless "That was a little bit hilarious, but no."

"A rapist?"

"Do you want me to be one?" her capturer answered.

"Try to touch a single hair from me and I'll break your limbs," Sakura said furiously while jumping from her chair. The chair nearly fell.

"I did not kidnap you nor I will rape you," Her culprit cleared.

Sakura didn't reply because of exhaustion.

Sakura gasped roughly when she felt a pair of hands rubbing her thighs "Perhaps I'll help you to stick to your own writing style,"

"Wha..what are you-"

" _Himitsu-chan_ ,"

She froze when she heard her username, it can't be...

"Stay away from me!" Sakura demanded when he started to devour her neck.

"I can, but I will not," He whispered in her ears that made her shivers.

She suddenly felt that her underwear is being rolled down from her skirt that made her more panic.

"No.. No!" Sakura regretted wearing a skirt, she wished that she must've worn her jeans instead. She regretted that she agreed with Ino.

Her capturer forcefully penetrated his middle finger inside. She grunts and feels uneasy, no one dared to touch her before. Sure, she writes smut, but she believes that it was just a state of the art that deserves more recognition. Being the one who will experience her own kinky work was never in her wildest dreams.

He captured her lips that surprises her, she tried her best to keep her mouth shut but his tongue expertly broke it. She groaned when he bit her lower lip hard, enough to make it bleed.

Another finger has inserted inside her hole that made her whimpered. She also felt his thumb, playing with her clitoris.

"P..please, stop..." She begged while catching her breath.

Her capturer didn't reply, she instead heard a piece of cloth splintered like it was stretched hard. Sakura trembled in fear when she felt a hand in her neck, teasing to strangle her whenever she does something stupid.

"Please... let me go.."

She had a person in mind, It was clear that this man is ScorpionStrings. ScorpionStrings is the only one who've called her Himitsu-chan. But the scary thing about that this man is a complete stranger, knowing that he is a kinky writer is enough to fear her.

"You write SadoMasochism kinds of stuff, why are you so afraid of?" the man asked while groping her neck carelessly.

"H..how did you find me?"

"..."

"Please, answer me."

"I'll provide you the answer after I make you mine," he answered and released her from thick ropes around her.

Once she able to move a single muscle, she tried to reach for the cloth that's blocking her vision but a strong grip stops her actions. She groaned because she failed.

"Now Himitsu-chan, Instead of using your kinky work, why don't we roleplay one of my masterpieces, eh?" the man suggested while pulling her close. She felt that her cunt is releasing fluids and she can feel it from her thigh, her underwear is nowhere to be found since it rolls down below her feet when he untied her.

Sakura felt a hand on her butt, groping it and savoring the well-developed ass. She gasped and pushed herself to her capturer's chest... bare chest.

She released a soft moan.

He slaps her butt hard "Enough for the prologue, let's start."

"AH!" she grimaced when he pushed her to a table and hits her lower abdomen. Her knees nearly to give up but she used her arms to stand herself up.

ScorpionStrings bumped his own chest to let her upper body to land on the table, he held her nape to forbid her from pulling up while his free hand is aggressively pulling down her skirt.

"Remember this scene, Himitsu-chan?"

She clearly remembers this scene, it was ScorpionStrings' third-best work in the history of Green Mind Pages that hits up 1K review in less than an hour after he published it. A serial killer with a deep sexual interest in adolescents, in this scene the serial killer tortured her victim before killing her, he made cum by playing with her cunt using his big toe, exchange saliva with a dog, devour her cunt in a sadistic way and other things that connected to the word 'sick'.

"Don't worry, I will not make you have a mouth to mouth session with a dog. But I wished that I could do that in the future," the cruel man stated before he tied her two wrists.

Her upper body is leaning on the table, her two wrists are tied at the edge of the table, leaving her two mounds in an uncomfortable position.

"But I guess that I can taste your flavor, right?" her capturer said.

Sakura squirmed when she felt a breath from her private area.

"Cute," he commented while tracing her folds, sending shivers down to her spine.

"S..stop that!"

"Why would I?" he replied then kissed her folds.

She nearly squeals.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura demanded while pushing herself away, but her tied wrists were such a hindrance.

He didn't reply, he licks her cunt one last time before separating her labias. At first, she didn't feel anything but his fingers in her private area, she blushed when she realized that he is observing her cunt. Wet cunt.

"St.. stop staring!" Sakura demanded.

The capturer looked at his victim with an impressed look "How did you know that I'm staring?"

She didn't answer.

"AH, Women's intuition," he answered his own question.

She felt a long slender that enters her womanhood, she later finds out that it his finger.

She gave a soft moan "S..stop it.. It's uncomfortable."

"Your protests are arousing me more, so If I were you I'll stop from complaining. Little girl," her capturer said with an annoyed tone.

Sakura shut her mouth and endured the thing that comes in and out from her hole. The only thing that she failed to do was to resist in moaning.

 _It was so rough yet so sweet..._

He inserted another finger and she gave in as a sign of surrender. She asked for more but silently, her pride is forming a crack on the inside of her whole being and it threatens her.

Sakura felt a slippery thing on her clit. She concluded that it was his tongue, playing with her soft spot and making her wet.

 _Wait...what?_

"Ah, Good girl," he said after her release.

Sakura felt that knot that holding her two wrists were loosed, making an opening.

In a split second, the reached for the handkerchief that blocking her vision and look at the culprit. Her expression turned into horror when she saw his face.

"Surprised?" Sasori said while licking his own fingers, an enough evidence that he is her capturer.

"You?..." Sakura said while getting a support from the table.

He didn't reply.

"H..how? We knocked you out!" Sakura demanded while processing of where did the miscalculation happen.

"As you can see, You all failed."

"But you drank the Goddamned juice!"

"The question is, did I swallow it?" Sasori replied, leaving the pinkette dumbfounded.

"What..." Sakura said with a glint of exhaustion.

Sasori touched her pink hair and smells the sweet scent of it "If you are wondering of why did you passed out and not me, let's say that your friend betrayed you in order to get what she wants."

"Ino will not do such thing."

"So why did she apologized before you passed out?" Sasori replied.

Her jaw dropped, as far as Sakura remember. She actually heard that apologetic words.

"The moment you passed out, Ino explained to Deidara of what's happening. That dumbass blonde was softened from your friend's effort and then voila! They left us alone," Sasori ended his story.

She doesn't want to believe it but it makes sense. A bomb of questions has exploded on her head, why did Ino knocked her out? or betrayed her to be more precise. How did Sasori know about the plan? Is this an effin trap?

"Did you..."

"..."

"Did you plan all of these?" She succumbs all her strenght and courage before meeting his eyes.

"No, You women are just easy to read."

Sakura closed her eyes, forbidding herself not to cry. She was betrayed by her own friend and now, Sasori is planning to do IT with her in a very sadistic way. She knew because they were both writers and he already confirmed it earlier.

She grunted when he pinned her on the table, Sasori was holding her two wrists on the top of her head while his body is meeting hers. His weight is forbidding her to breathe.

"You are ScorpionRings, right?" Sakura said with an emotionless expression.

Sasori removed his plain white shirt with his free hand, there she saw a scorpion tattoo on the left part of his chest "Sasori means Scorpion in Japanese, Himitsu-chan."

He caressed her cheeks "What a small world for you and me to meet this early."

His touch travels down on her neck, savoring her smooth and pale skin. He removed her upper cloth and shove it away, leaving her wearing nothing but her black brassiere.

"I'll acknowledge you for having both slender body and fined shape mounds," his big right palm cups one of her mounds that made her moan softly.

Sasori started to kiss her neck, sending butterflies in her tummy.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked while staring at the ceiling.

Instead of answering her question, Sasori whispered into Sakura's ear "I can hurt you physically for you to feel my sadistic side. But I think that you are already suffering from what you've heard. So stay rested and let me roam your body."

Sakura didn't utter any reply.

Sasori chuckled "Are you sad?"

"No, I feel empty,"Sakura answered.

"Then let me fill you with pleasure," Sasori suggest while unzipping his jeans.

"I'll guess of why did you agree to your friend's request," Sasori said while parting her labias with his hard member.

"..."

"Because of my 'offensive' comment, you are striving for an inspiration. Well, Your choice of finding an inspiration is quite effective but I think it will be much better if you are the one who will experience it."

In the last seconds of her being a virgin, something has snapped. In a split second, she realized that this man in front of her was indeed helping her to improve.

 _You need a beta right?_

Sakura gave in, she tagged along with his thrust.

Moans filled the four corners of that dark room, sweats are dripping as their two genitals ignite.

At the perfect moment, Sakura made it to her release first and then Sasori followed but on the outside of her womanhood.

They both catch their breaths because of exhaustion.

Sasori regained his senses first, he dressed himself up and look at the pink haired girl.

"If you want to write, then the experience is the best weapon. Know the feeling of being humiliated, know the feeling of being penetrated inside," Sasori looked down into her emerald eyes.

"Remember the feeling when I'm thrusting back and forth in you, with that you can write a better plot."

Sasori started to walk and made his way to leave the room, that was good. A perfect plot for his next smut story.

"Sasori..."

He stops from walking when she called his name.

"Be my beta," Sakura demanded.

Sasori smirks "Meet me every Sunday, 8:00 pm when Deidara is not around because he has art class until Monday morning."

Sakura heard the door shuts, she stared at the ceiling. Her body is exhausted, but the feeling was still there.

Sasori's words echoed in her head, his words dragged her to this situation yet she regrets nothing.

Her finger trails down to her womanhood, it was bleeding but the pain was not that sore.

"Know the feeling of being penetrated inside, huh?"

Sakura shuts her eyes closed.

She smiled "So that how it feels like."

* * *

 **END**


End file.
